Sucessor of the Fox Rular of the Underworld
by six26sawada
Summary: Yukina Maguri is the daughter of the human Deity Hina Narumi and King of Hell Ibaraki Doji Sakura Nura is the supposed 4th Nura leader. Tsunayoshi is going to be their new friend and drag him into the world of Yokai and mafia.
1. All bow to Hagoromo Gitsune II

_I was running, from what, I couldn't tell, but it was huge and I was afraid of it. I tripped over my own feet and fell face first, as I tried to get up I saw a shadow with red eyes, nine tails, and a fox-like grin._

'_Come child, I can give you unimaginable power, come to me.'_

_It slinked closer and I tried to scoot away, I tried to scream but the sheer amount of fear and awe I felt prevented me from doing so._

_The shadows swallowed me and I felt nothing._

(Real world)

Waking up never felt so good after 'that' dream again. I looked over to my bedside and put a third tally mark one a piece of paper. Marking that that was the third time I have had that dream in a row.

"Milady, breakfast is ready," one of my subordinates, Madara Uchiha, told me through the door, "and remember this time if you skip out on school again," the amount of seriousness in his voice increased dramatically, "I will personally hunt you down and drag you there by your feet, and then you will go without dinner tonight,"

I shuddered knowing Madara-kun he was actually exaggerating, he would've brought his other relatives after school and beaten me within an inch of my life _then _I wouldn't have dinner.

He's done it before but it's a good thing I heal quickly.

I dressed in my uniform and brushed the black spikey hair that was slowly turning a blue tint.

I go to the same elementary school that one of my friend's, Sakura Nura's, father went to when he was our age. It was originally called Ukiyoe but it was changed to Namimori after the third new school building was put in and they changed the uniform.

Most of my subordinates are my age or slightly older, oldest being Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha just entering high school and the youngest being Konohamaru Sarutobi.

I'm only 7 years old in elementary school but I'm still considered the leader because my mother was the first leader and they were told by her that once I was born I was to be treated like everyone else. And that Madara would be the temporary leader while I was to grow up, once I grew into a leader they could trust they would treat me like one.

Too bad Okaa-san died reviving her old friend Nura Rihan, I've already become the "trustworthy" leader but I'm not the "strong" boss that I need to be.

Everyone sat at the table to eat but once I came in with my serious look on they rose and bowed to me. I merely sighed and sat down and ate the same food they did at the round table we always ate at.

"Remember to get back as fast as you can mistress," Did I mention we're in the middle of a gang war?

"Don't worry mistress, we will break through their fear and punish them for hunting humans on our turf!" Deidara Yamanaka shouted standing up quickly and knocking over both his sister's and his best friend's food on the floor.

"Deidara…"Sasori Haruno started while his sister, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka just sighed.

"D-danna, your fear is overwhelming, p-please don't hurt me."

Did I mention everyone else is yokai while I'm still human? No? Well then there ya go.

"Sasori-kun, calm down, Deidara-kun, please share your food with Ino and Sasori, you know we don't have that much," I stated.

Sasori and Deidara stood up, "Yes Ma'am."

"It's time for you to go, Miss," Madara said.

"Yeah," I turned to the others, "Please have a good day everyone."

(After school, on the way home)

'Crap, I knew this was no shortcut,' I turned a map of the area around and around trying to match the written landscapes with the ones I see.

That's the last time I take directions from a man with a piece of wood stuck on his face!

I heard a slight sobbing, and I emerged from the trees into a clearing, where a woman with fox ears and a tail was lying on the ground like a rag doll. She wore very old yet very beautiful clothes.

She turned to me, "So Ibaraki Douji did as I asked," she said, smiling, "Come child, I can give you unimaginable power, just come to me." I stood frozen. It was like my dream, but she said it in such a sweet motherly voice I didn't notice. Once I got to her she grabbed my face and pushed something down my throat that tasted like iron.

She groaned in pain and just fell over and died.

I looked upon her body in horror.

'An illusion? No she was actually alive before…W-what happened to her?'

I ran home not noticing the new speed I had, I only thought it was from the fear I had from seeing someone die in front of me.

(Ibaraki Douji's POV)

I will not regret what I have done in the past but I will make up for them. I watched Yukina Maguri run from the forest I had deceived her into going into. She had the same amount of tails as the last 'Hagoromo Kitsune'. They were a brighter hue of white and seemed ablaze with fire.

'Must be my imagination.'

(Yukina's 1st sign of being a yokai was incredible speed)

(the 2nd was Jumping ten feet over the high jump measurement)

(special hearing)

(acute senses)

(finally the 'appendages' themselves)


	2. Meeting the Vongola Juudaime

(6 years later, Yukina's POV)

Maa, when I first thought of being a yokai I thought it'd be hard, keeping fear up, using it on others. I was wrong, it's actually fun~.

"Now we will have a new student, she's just come back from overseas so don't pick on her ok?" the teacher said sternly.

I bowed and smiled, "please take care of me!" there were murmurs all over until a tall boy with black hair stood up.

"Welcome to Namimori!" a small boy with brown hair and another with silver hair and a couple others stood up and they all bowed.

"Well then go sit near Yamamoto Takeshi ok?" he told me.

"ok."

After class the tall boy introduced me to him and his friends he was Yamamoto Takeshi, the brown hair was Tsunayoshi Sawada and the silver hair was Hayato Gokudera.

"Say, want us to show you around?"

"Sure, Takeshi-kun."

"We'll have to tell our next period teacher," Tsuna added.

"Ok." they gaped at something from behind me. While I was just about to turn around my body was smashed up against a wall.

"H-hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted.

Looking up at him, he was as beautiful as a tengu yet as strong as the fabled Tsuchi-Gumo.

I didn't sense any yokai aura from him, but he had a fear equal to Madara-kun. My body shook at the sight of his cold eyes. I couldn't move because of the fear I felt from him.

"Herbivores you know the rules, no crowding," he looked at me with a surprised look, "Hina? N-no, she…" he let go of me.

"Oi, teme she's new to the school, she came from overseas so I can understand the rage," Gokudera pulled out sticks of dynamite and a cigarette out of nowhere.

"Overseas? Y-yeah that was why." we all watched him stumble away.

"Hmm? Hibari sure was acting strange." Takeshi-san said.

"Yeah, almost like when he had Sakura-kura."

"Anyway, Narumi-san do you know a Hina?" Tsuna asked this time.

I looked down, "No."

(Hibari's POV)

Why did I mistake her for Hina-nee? The first time I had seen Yukina she looked more like her father.

"Kyoya," I turned around and saw my older brothers, Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru,and my older sister Sasami.

"How long do you intend to stay so far from the main house? Sakura-sama was horribly worried. And you know what happens when Sakura-sama gets worried, everyone else does, including her father, grandfather and great grandfather." Kuroumaru told me.

"I know, I don't want to stay there for fear of turning soft."

"Baka, if you would come training with us you wouldn't!" Sasami exclaimed.

"On hiding a Yokai aura."

"YOU COULD DO THAT AT THE FAMILY SHRINE!" Sasami argued.

"Anyway, I think I saw Hina-sama here, but it also wasn't her," I looked at their shocked faces.

"Kyoya you of all people know that Hina-sama was a normal human that gave her life to save Lord Rihan-sama."

"Any children?"

"Not that the Nura clan knows of."

I sighed, 'Then who was that?'


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry about the not updating it's hard since my computer crashed and took the rest of the story, for my few readers i'll try to update much quicker though it may take a while though i'm sorry again.

And please if you want more just PM me.


End file.
